


The Snow Globe

by thehoundisdead



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: But Vic fixes it, Christmas Fluff, Kellin hates christmas, M/M, Orphan!Kellin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoundisdead/pseuds/thehoundisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin hates Christmas. And maybe that’s because of childhood issues but whatever. He doesn’t need to deal with them. But Vic, he loves Christmas, and he just wants Kellin to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow Globe

On a quiet street in Michigan lies a small two story home. The house is quaint, covered in mediocre red brick. Built years upon years ago, there is still a traditional chimney poking from the roof. Smoke puffs into the crisp night air, fending off any cruel cold attempting to invite itself into the home. The windows are dark except for the dim illumination shining from the Christmas tree in the corner. On the floor, mere inches from the tree, five children lay. Two small girls sleep together on a matt, two blankets wrapped tightly around them. The slightly older of the two, Annabel, is a nine year old blonde haired, blue eyed, American sweet heart girl. She’s the older though; she acted as the mother for the pair for years. That is, until the Morgan’s officially adopted them almost two years prior. Still, she tightly wraps her arms around the younger in a protective manner. Her sister, Kathryn, a small for her age, brown haired, grey eyed beauty snuggles closer to her. Their parents left them when Annabel six and Kathryn was merely four. So Annabel protected her, from everything.

On the matt next to them two boys sleep. One age thirteen, another age five. The two look quite similar; brown hair, green eyes, slightly tanned skinned. Jacob is the oldest, he lays a few inches away from his brother, he wants to think he’s an adult. He doesn’t need anyone. But his future is bright and will always be intertwined with that of his loving baby brother. So he leaves his arm next to Ryan, for which Ryan is grateful. He wraps his arms tightly around the arm Jacob gives him; thankful he’ll always have him. Their diagnosis: mother, father and father’s mistress dead in a murder suicide almost three years ago. Luckily the Morgan’s had adopted them as well. Their life is stable and happy, that’s all they ever needed.

To the right of the small group of four lays one small boy. Unlike the others he has no sibling to lie down next to, no sibling to keep warm. Young Kellin has no one in the world to look out for, nor does he have anyone to look after him. So while everyone else sleeps, Kellin lays on his back, staring at the ceiling. Kellin has no parents, three years ago, when Kellin was just four, his parents were killed in a car accident. He can’t even remember them. He can’t remember the way his mother would sing to him when he was scared, or his father would read him stories just before checking under the bed for monsters. He doesn’t remember how much they loved him. He just wishes they were there to hold him on nights like these, nights that are supposed to be happy. Kellin will never have a family. As much as Mrs. Jamie Morgan wants to take him in full time, for him to become her son, she simply does not have the money. Her and her husband did choose to foster him for the holiday season though; no one should be alone at times like this. And Kellin knew it; he knew he wouldn’t be staying here long.

“Kellin?” he hears his name being whispered. Slowly, he lifts his head, turning to find the source of the noise. In the corner of the room, Mrs. Morgan beckons to him. “Kellin, sweetie come here.” Careful not to wake the others, Kellin stands and walks towards her. Before he can say anything, she grabs him. She folds him in her arms, squeezing so tight he’s sure he’ll never be able to breathe again. But he doesn’t care; this is all he’s ever wanted. Instead of releasing him, she picks him up, holding him on her hip. Surely, he thinks, he’s too heavy for her to hold. But she doesn’t let go, not even when they make it into the next room where he husband stands. He smiles sadly at Kellin, and reaches in to hug the both of them. Kellin wonders if this is what it’s like to have parents. Would his parents have acted like this had they lived through the accident?

“Kellin, you know you have to leave tomorrow right?” Mr. Morgan whispers, once he releases them from the hug. Kellin nods, unable to hide the sorrow in his eyes. This is the best foster home he’s ever had, and, truthfully, the best foster home he will ever have.

“We don’t want you to leave, Kell, but we just can’t…” Mrs. Morgan says, cutting herself off with a small sob. Oh how she’s grown to love this raven haired boy.

“We can’t afford to feed an extra mouth after the holidays,” Mr. Morgan finishes, quietly. He rubs Kellin’s shoulders, knowing there’s nothing he can really do to make things better. “But we got you something.” Kellin turns his head, curiously. Mrs. Morgan sets him down as her husband hands him a silver box. Carefully he opens, shocked to see what’s inside. Underneath a layer of white, protective Styrofoam is a snow globe, something he never really imagined owning. Pulling it out, he eyes it intensely, taking in every little detail.

Inside the glass bowl, sits Santa Claus himself. With no red jacket, his white button up and thick red suspenders are visible. His face is joyful, as he wears a slightly disheveled red hat with mistletoe on the side. He holds a vintage, green glass coca-cola bottle in his hand. Toys sit on the ground next to him as fake snow gently falls. The base of the snow glob is split in two, one half not as wide as the other. On the top, and smaller, half Christmas trees and stockings reside in every other one formatting. On the very top of the lower half, there is a train, wrapping around the base. The lower half of the base has a pattern of candy canes and toys. On the bottom there is a twistable knob. So, of course Kellin twists it, revealing that the snow globe plays Santa Claus is Coming to Town while the train turns around and around.

“We just want something to remind you of us,” Mrs. Morgan says, breaking the silence. Kellin looks up at her to see tears spill down her cheeks. “We love you Kellin, and I’m so sorry.”

“I love you too,” Kellin says, quietly. He knows this is the last time he’ll ever see them, besides tomorrow morning. For the rest of the night Kellin repeatedly shakes the snow globe, watching the snow fall.

At five am the next morning a social working shows up to pick Kellin up. He says his goodbyes to the rest of the children and the Morgan’s. He never sees any of them again. Never has a foster home quite like this one, never had one that cared this much for him. The rest of his childhood passes in blur of awkwardness and loneliness.

ALMOT ELEVEN YEARS LATER

Kellin is nearly eighteen. Nearly. He is nearly out of the system, nearly allowed to do whatever he wants. Currently he sits on a bed that does not belong to him, lightly shivering. This was one of the worse foster homes he’d been in, the heat was never on. Even now in mid December, when it’s freezing, Ms. Crow refuses to turn the heat on. She didn’t want to waste the money for that. She’d rather spend it at bars.

Over the years Kellin had managed to keep the snow globe, though it’s a little dingier than when he first got it. It was comforting, in a way. Whenever anything went wrong he would shake it and just watch the snow fall. In those moments, everything else seemed to disappear. So that’s what he was doing now; shaking it just to watch the snow fall. It felt as though he’d been there for hours, just shaking it. But it wasn’t even dark outside yet, so it couldn’t have been that long.

Suddenly, a drunken Ms. Crow storms into the room. She’s only wearing a bra, with a thin robe only barely covering her. Her hair is disheveled and make up smeared.

“Hey Kellin, do you have any condo-, what the hell is that?” she asks, coming towards him to inspect the item in his hands. When she reaches it she just laughs, cruelly making her opinion known.

“None of your goddamn business,” Kellin seethes. He has a particular hate for this woman. Maybe because she’s the last person he has to endure before he’s out, maybe it’s just because she’s a bitch.

“Oh, Kellin,” she laughs, “Santa’s not coming to save you,” she fake pouts. Kellin looks up at her, glaring.

“I didn’t expect him to.”

“Good, then you won’t be needing this,” and before Kellin can stop her, she slaps his hands, sending the globe flying across the floor. “Goodnight Kelly,” she says while fucking skipping out of the room.

For a while, Kellin just stares at the broken glass. He picks up the remains of the stupid decoration. Seeing if anything could salvaged. Santa’s body is completely broken, along with the protective glass shell that used to surround him. Fake snow is strewn across the room, falling everywhere. The train no long wraps around the base, but lies in a pathetic circle on the floor. For a second, Kellin compares himself to the shattered glass on the floor. They’re both simply broken beyond repair. Kellin has nothing, now. He has nothing on this stupid fucking holiday.

That’s when Kellin decided it; he hated Christmas. It was stupid and just made him feel even more alone.

THREE YEARS LATER

Kellin, now a semi happy twenty year old, lives in San Diego. He just needed something different, something that didn’t remind him of the various hell wholes he’d lived in. Besides, Christmas here is different than where he grew up, a preferable change. No snow falls, no one has to bundle up in stupid festive wear. No one wears fuzzy hats with mistletoe. Except for the beautifully annoying man that stands in front of him now.

Kellin was at a party, ironically a Christmas one. He didn’t really want to come, considering he was basically the Grinch. But his friend Mike, who he’d met the first week he’d moved here, told him he had to. He said there was someone he wanted Kellin to meet and that he would know when he saw them. It was a strange thing to say; he was pretty sure he’d met all of Mike’s friends. Well, everyone except the brother that Mike had countless stories about. Kellin and Mike had been friends for about two years, they been to each other’s homes countless times. Yet, somehow Kellin always managed to miss meeting this brother. Honestly, he seemed a little too perfect, more of a dream than any reality. But there he was, standing in all his glory, grinning at Kellin.

“You seem rather mopey for a Christmas party,” Vic says, grinning when the pale boy seems to grumble.

“I’m not exactly a huge fan of the holiday,” Kellin says, staring Vic in the eye. He knows what to expect; how people will react. Every time someone learns this odd fact about him they give him the “Are you crazy?” look just before asking what exactly was wrong with him. He knows Vic is going to ask this, he has to. There’s no way this man, festively wearing a green knit sweater and Santa Claus hat will like the idea of someone not liking Christmas. This is why Kellin is shocked when Vic smiles again, a true happy smile.

“Well I guess I’ll have to change that then,” he says, stepping slightly closer to Kellin. Vic has no intentions of actually forcing Kellin to enjoy the holiday. He does, however, want to make Kellin happy because he looked quite sad standing in the corner alone. Kellin looks at his face, searching for anything really, before he steps just a little closer.

“So what don’t you like about Christmas?” Vic asks, brushing his hand against Kellin’s. Kellin smirks; he likes where this is going. He’s enjoying himself, truly this time. He has no worries of rent, or his job. He’s not thinking about his parents or his childhood. Honestly, he just really wants to know what that silky brown hair would feel like running through his fingers.

“I don’t know, I guess the traditions are just kind of stupid,” Kellin shrugs. Vic raises his eyebrows as an idea pops into his head. He leans his head forward, shuffling the hat a bit.

“You hate all of the traditions?” Vic asks, sounding more animated than he meant to. Kellin smiles wider, he really likes Vic’s voice, “Don’t you know about the mistletoe tradition?”

“Hmm, no I don’t think I do. I guess you’ll have to teach it to me,” Kellin says, playing along. This encourages Vic to step even closer, staring Kellin in the eye.

“Well first you have to find some mistletoe,” Vic says slowly, pronouncing every word carefully, “and then you have to make sure two people meet under it at the exact same time.” Vic stops speaking as Kellin carefully reaches up, pulling the mistletoe on Vic’s hat to the front of his head, before placing himself under it as well. “And then all you have to do-” Vic is cut off with Kellin’s lips. Kellin couldn’t help himself though; Vic’s lips were just so kissable. The way he spoke just wasn’t fair, how they moved when he was intent on saying something. But they were even better when pressed against Kellin’s, the way they moved with his. Cautiously, Kellin moves his hands up tangling them in Vic’s hair. Just as he suspected, it was soft and curly and perfect. Vic wraps his arms around Kellin’s waist to pull him just a tiny bit closer as Kellin’s tongue traces the outside of Vic’s lips. When they pull apart they’re both still grinning. “See Kellin? Some traditions are fun.”

“Oh definitely,” Kellin smirks before quickly leaning in to peck Vic on the lips. He stares at Vic for a second, before he can stop himself his mouth starts moving, “Do you want to go on a date tomorrow night?” Vic narrows his eyes, looking up as if he were thinking. Though he had decided the minute Kellin asked what his answer would be, he still decided to draw it out a bit.

“On one condition,” he says, looking at Kellin. Kellin just nods his head, gesturing for Vic to continue, “You have to say that Christmas isn’t that bad.”

“It absolutely has its perks,” Kellin says with a smirk, before boldly putting his arm around Vic’s waist and leading him to the party. The first party of many they would be spending together. Though truthfully, they preferred to spend time at home, alone together. Unless it was a Christmas party, as it was a new tradition for them to go.

FIVE YEARS LATER

Quickly after meeting, it seemed the boys were attached at the hip. Wherever Kellin went Vic was sure to follow, and if he didn’t Kellin was sure to find him. They were odd, Kellin and Vic. One day they would be determined to go on some great adventure, to have some extreme excitement happen to them. And the next they would simply lay in bed all day, watching movies they’d already seen. By the time they’d actually said their ‘I love yous’ to each other, just four months into their relationship, Vic was already basically living in Kellin’s apartment. So it was no real shock to anyone when he asked Vic to just stay. Besides, neither of them liked sleeping alone.

Kellin wasn’t necessarily the clingy type, that is, until the holidays rolled around. These were the times he would hold Vic’s hand just a little tighter, hold him just a little longer, say ‘I love you’ just a few more times. But Vic knew Kellin better than Kellin even knew himself. So Vic enjoyed those moments and then slept just a little more alert. Kellin didn’t know this but during the Christmas season, while he slept, he would desperately feel for Vic. As if subconsciously making sure he was still there, still beside him. And then there were nights like tonight, when Kellin did this just as Vic got up to get a drink.

Vic stood in the kitchen wearing nothing but boxers, as he searched the fridge for a bottle of water. Before he could find it though, he heard a muffled whine followed by shuffling. Figuring Kellin had just woken up, Vic continued his search. A few minutes later he came to the conclusion that they had no water bottles; Kellin must have taken the last one. Jerk, Vic thought to himself. He sighs, grabbing a glass from the cupboard, filling it at the sink. That’s when he heard it; a sharp scream followed by loud sounding movements. Without really thinking about it, Vic drops the glass and runs the bedroom. For a second he stands at the door, watching Kellin.

He’s still asleep of course, though Vic can’t imagine how. Urgently, his extremities feel out the bed, searching for something lost. He breathes heavily, tears rolling down his face. He looks so distressed; Vic can feel his heart break just watching it. He leaps towards the bed, narrowly missing one of Kellin’s arms. Gently, Vic shakes Kellin’s shoulders, yelling for him to wake up.

“Kel! Kellin, wake up, it’s okay baby, it’s okay,” Vic says, attempting to drag Kellin closer to him. As soon as Kellin’s eyes open he jumps into Vic’s lap, burying his head in the crook of Vic’s neck. Vic rocks them back and forth, rubbing down Kellin’s back.

“It’s okay, Kellin. I’m here. It’s okay,” Vic whispers, doing anything to calm Kellin down.

“I had a dream that y-you were gone. I tried to find you, but no matter where I looked you w-weren’t there,” Kellin says, still slightly crying, “Please don’t leave me, Vic. You’re all I’ve got, please. I love you so much, just please,” Kellin continues to mutter ‘please’ into Vic’s ear, as Vic just holds him even tighter.

“Never Kellin, I’ll never leave you. I swear, I love you more than you’ll ever know,” Vic says, kissing the side of Kellin’s head. He pulls Kellin’s head out of his neck, resting their foreheads together. “You don’t ever have to worry about that, okay?” Vic says sternly, to which Kellin just nods. “Come on, let’s go to sleep,” Vic says, laying both of them down. Vic curls himself around Kellin, protectively covering him with his arms while tangling their legs together. Kellin buries his head into Vic’s chest, mumbling a muffled ‘I love you’. Vic is quick to respond, returning the statement. It’s then he decides he has to do something, anything to make Kellin feel more secure. Forgetting that he was even thirsty, Vic falls asleep tightly holding Kellin.

THREE DAYS LATER

Vic has a surprise for Kellin, though he’s not quite sure he’ll actually like it. Kellin was never one for Christmas decorations, at least to Vic’s knowledge. But when he saw the thing in the store he knew he had to buy it. It was sort of childish, but maybe that’s exactly what Kellin needed. Vic takes the small thing out of it’s box, instead placing it into a small red bag, making it easier for Kellin to open. As soon as Vic hears the front door open, he skips to where he knows Kellin is, hiding the bag behind his back. Candles were lit everywhere, dimly illuminating the room. Vic can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face when he sees Kellin, really every time he sees Kellin. It grows slightly smaller when Vic takes in the dark circles under Kellin’s eyes, the stressed look on his face. Before Vic even has a chance to say anything, Kellin pulls him into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Kellin, I’m always here,” Vic says, hugging Kellin back. Kellin chuckles lightly.

“I know, I just, I get scared sometimes,” Kellin admits, cheeks turning red. Vic pulls back to look at him, frowning.

“Of what?”

“That I’ll come home and you’ll be gone,” Vic laughs at this. The thought of Vic leaving Kellin is so ridiculous he can’t help it; he needs Kellin just as much as Kellin needs him.

“Trust me, Kellin, you’re stuck with me,” before Kellin can respond, no doubt to say something cheesy, Vic practically jumps letting out an excited squeal, “I got you something.”

“But Vic, Christmas isn’t for another couple of weeks,” Kellin frowns.

“Yeah, well sometimes Christmas just needs to come early,” Vic shrugs nonchalantly. Kellin rolls his eyes. It seems that even after all these Christmas’ with Vic he has yet to get into the spirit. Quite truthfully he’s mad, taking it out on the holiday. Angry that his parents had to die, that the Morgan’s didn’t adopt him, that he never really had a childhood. The only good part about his life was Vic, so he tried; he really did, to enjoy the holiday. Something about this time of year was just…off putting.

“Whatever you say, love,” Kellin says, watching as Vic places a bag on the table. Vic gestures toward the bag, pushing Kellin it’s way. Slowly Kellin pulls out the tissue paper, grabbing the top of the cool, round surface. Quickly he pulls it out, eyes widening, breathe shortening. His hands begin to tremble as he stares at it. How? Is all he can think. In Kellin’s hand is a snow globe, a train wraps around the middle of the base, patterns of candy canes and toys litter the outside. Inside lays Santa, vintage coke bottle and all. Kellin can feel his knees begin to wobble, so he pulls out a chair, quickly sitting in it. How on earth could Vic have gotten him this snow globe? Vic doesn’t know what to think, whether this is a good reaction.

“I know you’re not that into Christmas, Kel, but I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you never really got one as a kid and I know that I can’t make up for that, but I want to try. I figured maybe getting you something normally reserved for children would help that,” Vic sighs, not really knowing where this rant is going. Truthfully, he doesn’t really know why he got it for Kellin; he just knew that something had to be done. Kellin’s eyes stay transfixed on the globe, turning the knob underneath, watching the train spin and spin. “And I want you to know that you can act like a kid on Christmas when you’re with me. I want to make up for lost time with you, and…” Vic trails off, knowing he’s about to encroach on a touchy subject. Finally Kellin lifts his head, making eye contact with Vic, “And I know you don’t have any family, but I want to be your family, if you’ll let me.”

Kellin’s eyes begin to water, nearly giving Vic an anxiety attack. Vic assumes it’s because he crossed a line, that he hurt Kellin. Really it’s quite the opposite. Kellin’s never had a family; he’s never had someone to look after him, to buy him presents just to make sure he’s comfortable. He’s never felt such an intense wave of love as he does when he’s around Vic. He wants nothing more than to be able to claim Vic as his family. To know that no matter what, Vic will always be there for him.

“It’s just that, you’re so perfect, Kells, you deserve to be happy on Christmas,” Kellin puts the globe down on the table, finding that he doesn’t need it quite as much as when he was a child. He’s got something else to calm him down now. He steps forward, capturing Vic’s lips in a kiss before he can say anymore.

“I don’t think you understand just how much I love you,” Kellin murmurs, smiling against Vic’s lips. Vic wraps his arms around Kellin’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Oh I think I have an idea,” he says, before kissing Kellin again. Kellin pulls back, resting his forehead against Vic’s.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispers, pecking Vic on the nose.

For the first time since their relationship started, Kellin was content with watching Christmas movies with Vic; he enjoyed the decorations and merriment. He didn’t put up a fight when Vic brought home more decorations. He didn’t need to constantly be touching Vic while they slept and he didn’t need a stupid snow globe to make him feel safe. All he needed was his family.


End file.
